A Slave For You
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow's a vampire king and Ichigo's a slave for sale. When Grimmjow first buys Ichigo, Ichigo has NO IDEA Grimmjow's a vampire. As their Master Slave relationship starts to change and problem with other vampires arise what are these two to do
1. A Slave for you my Lord

A group of slaves were led down stark white halls of Las Noches which were covered in delicately painted panthers. The slaves were then filed into a throne room where a panther sat in the throne. All stared in shook at the site until the door on the other side of the room slammed into the marble wall beside it. A teal haired man walked into the room, hands in the pockets of his lose black pants. The man disappeared suddenly only to appear before the man who had been leading the slaves.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

"You the keeper?" A keeper is basically the person who trains and sales slaves. I hissed, baring my fangs at the smaller man before me.

"Y-Yes sir" the keeper stuttered.

"Then do your thing I'm not in the mood to wait" I growled glaring down at the man.

"Y-Yes of course. The slaves on your left are the best trained and the ones on your righ-"I ignored the keeper in favor of scanning the line of slaves standing before me. All had a defeated look in their eyes or had their heads bowed in defeat but one of those bowed heads caught my attention. One of the slaves had bright orange hair that stuck out in all directions. His body position screamed "broken" but there was an air about him the said differently. Like all the other slaves the boy stood shirtless and in a pair of tight fitting pants that acted more like a second skin. The boy was relatively tall about six inches shorter than my six three. His body was thin but was all perfectly toned muscle. A smirk made its way onto my face before I turned toward my throne where a slick black panther sat.

"Pantera" the panther jumped down from my throne and sat beside me causing the keeper to stare in shock. "Start from the left and bite every one of them" My smirk widen as the keepers eyes did the same.

"Sir-"

"I'm testing them,, is that a problem" I grinned. Pantera continued to do as I asked biting each of the slaves in the order I stated.

"N-No sir" He stuttered.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking cat!" Pantera growled, leaping at the now infuriated orange haired boy who crouched down just. Pantera soared over the boys head; turning faster than any slave I have ever seen the boy wrapped his strong arms around pantera's neck causing the feline to thrash in his arms only to get a body forced onto it's back in return.

"Kurosaki what do you think you're doing-"

"Boy release her" The boy stared at me as if I was insane. "She won't bite yo-"

"Like hell she won't!" The boy growled. Pantera froze. "Huh?"

"See she's done. I was testing you slaves."

"I'm no slave!" He shot back.

"Then why are you with a group of slaves?" I teased and he released Pantera in favor of launching himself at me only to suddenly collapse on the floor convulsing in pain.

"I'm sorry sir –"

"ENOUGH!" My voice boomed through the room. Everything went silent except for the boy convulsing on the floor. "Shut that off now!" The keeper clicked the button on his coat.

"Y-You…..bas…tar….d" The boy gasped.

"I will take him" I stated glaring at the keeper. I may like causing others pain but not that kind it fucks with the nerves. "And _you _will remove that collar" I ordered. The keeper clicked another button on his coat and the collar fell from the boy still curled in a ball on the floor. "Now leave" The keeper and his slaves hurried from the room.

Pantera sat beside the boy nuzzling the side of his face with her nose. The boy shifted, his hand moving shakily to pat pantera's head. "I'll be fine in a minute; I have the thing turned on for hours before." The boy shifted again trying to stand up only to have his legs give out.

"Maybe you should wait that minute." I joked, catching him before his face connected with the floor.

"Let go" The boy wiggled free of my hold only to stumble and have Pantera stand on her hind legs, her front paws on his chest to stop him from falling over again. "I'm fine." He pushed _lightly _on her head the get her off him. This time when he moved he was able to keep his balance. Pantera brushed her side against his leg, purring softly before sitting down next to him. "You attack me than act affectionately toward me?" Pantera nodded her head enthusiastic causing a small smile to forum on the boys face. "Weird cat" He laughed.

"What's your name?" I grinned walking toward him his chocolate brown eyes meant my cyan blue as he looked up from Pantera.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I stopped in front of him a little too close for his comfort apparently since he took a cautious step back.

"Strawberry? I like it." His scowl returned before he launched himself at me.

"Don't fucking call me that!" He yelled throwing a punch at my face. I caught his fist and twisting his arm behind his back forced him on to his knees. He grunted as I forced his other arm that had lashed out toward my leg in a futile attempt to get me off of him behind his back.

"I would stop moving if I were you." He grunted again as he struggled to break free of my hold, I lead forward so my lips just barely brushed his ear causing Ichigo to flinch. "Listen carefully _Ichigo. _I can be nice believe it or not but I can and I will punish you whenever, however and for whatever reason _**I **_please. I'll tell you what I don't like when you do it, hum?" I purred tugging on his arms slightly until I got a mumbled fine in response. "Good, Pantera show him to the bath and grab him so new cloths, any that you like." I patted her softly on the head before she got on her hind legs and pushed on his back with her front paws.

"One sec Pantera." She stopped cocking her head to the said in confusion. "How does she know how to do all that stuff?"

"She's a smart _Panther" _Pantera bit into Ichigo's pants forcing him to follow her out of the room through a side door.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Please comment :3 And I plan on having the next chapter up by either the end of tonight or sometime tomorrow. Date: December**_** 6th**.


	2. Pantera

**Ichigo's point of view**

Pantera lead me down several stark white halls until we reached a large room with what looked to be a pool in the middle of it. There was steam rising from the "pool" and I could hear running walker off to the side. Pantera gave my but a nip before walking through the steam, I followed the feline being careful not to fall on the slightly dampened tiled flooring. We walked up to what looked like a bar, Pantera jumped up on the counter where a large blue cushion sat. She nodded her head in the direction of the seat the left of her. Sitting down I took in the bar appearance. The Oak counter made a half circle from one wall to another with three oak pillars, one coming off of each wall and one stood right in the middle of the counter. Behind the counter there were two Islands one covered with various types of alcohol and the other a cooking area.

"Pantera I thought he told you to take me to the bath?" I glanced at Pantera who nodded her head up and down enthusiastically and pointing her tall toward the "pool" "That's a bath?" I exclaimed loudly all most falling of me chair. "Then why is there a bar?" I nodded toward the counter since I was looking at the panther before me.

"That would be because master Grimmjow likes to have a bath with a drink and something to use a bath as a chance to swim." I calm voice sounded from a door just inside the bar. The man who the voice belonged to was tall and his black hair was kept in a thin bread down his back.

"Weird" I mumbled. Pantera tilted her head to the side in confusion like Master Grimmjow doing that was normal. _'Wait who's master Grimmjow?" _

"I suppose to you it would be weird but none the less it's what he likes and Master Grimmjow is the man who bought you Mister Kurosaki" AS if he could read my thoughts he answered my question.

"How do you-"

"Master Grimmjow has asked me to get you something to eat and anything else you should want other than your freedom of course. In his words "You are mine now and you aren't leaving this house unless Pantera or I are with you."" He quoted.

"He really trusts you huh Pantera?" She nodded.

"Is there a particular type of food you prefer Mister Kurosaki" He washed his hands in the sink before standing in front of me as he dried his hands.

"I wasn't given breakfast this morning and it's still before twelve could I um….have American bacon and eggs. Um….Could you tell me your name?" I absentmindedly started to pet Pantera who started to purr in response.

"My name is Shawlong, one of Master Grimmjow's most trusted servants and to answer you other question, certainly Mister Kurosaki." He turned and began to prepare my food. "Would you like something to drink Mister Kurosaki?" He asked once he had started cooking the bacon and had left the pieces to sizzle in the pan.

"Oh, um just some orange juice pleas-"Pantera growled warningly as if as if saying to me _"Get me something too or else Ichigo"_. "Um….And maybe a bowl of milk for Pantera before she maims me." He chuckle a little before nodding and getting said drinks. He placed t a glass of orange juice in front of me along with a plate full of eggs, bacon and two pieces of toast and a bowl of fresh milk in front of Pantera who lapped at it while purring happily.

After I finished my food and Pantera her milk she tugged me from the bar. "Time for that bath huh?" She nodded just as we got to the edge of the pool aka bath she sat staring at my expectantly. "What?" She stood and started pulling me pants off. "Wait, I'll do it okay back off!" I exclaimed loudly. She back of and I stripped myself of the tight as all fucking get out pants and slid into the warm water of the bath. That fucking keeper didn't let us were shirts or boxers so the pants were all I had had to get out of. I looked around Noting that Pantera had disappeared before a sweet smell made its self clear to my senses. It smelt like a mix of strawberries, Blueberries and cherries. The sweet sent mixed with the warmth of the water helped me relax and that allowed me to think about the situation I was in.

I was a slave for Grimmjow and had no choice in the matter. Sure so far he had been rather nice to me and Pantera was _really _nice but I still didn't know what he wanted me for or even what he wanted from me for that matter. Was it sex? Or maybe just someone to look after? Tch doubt that one. The keeper had started to train me to pleasure people sexually or just to serve them in general…..not that I listened to his bullshit. I'm no slave or a pet but it seems I don't have much of a choice but that doesn't mean I'm just going to do as that bastard tells me to. I might not be able to leave but that doesn't mean I'm going to be his pet either.

Pantera nuzzled the side of my face forcing me from my thoughts. "Where'd you go hum?" she backed up so I could see the cloths and a towel sitting on the floor. "Oh thanks Pantera" I pet her and she purred lying down beside me on the tiled floor.

A few minutes past before I heard a small splashing noise and so did Pantera seeing as her head rose instantly scanning the steam blanketed bath before laying her head back down again. I looked around the bath noting that the sound of running water had quitted over the past twenty minutes or so. I thought I heard a splash again and I whipped my head toward the sound but I still couldn't see anything. "Mist-"

"Gah…Oh Shawlong." I scared nervously at the back of my head. Shawlong was holding a tray in both hands.

"I'm sorry Mister Kurosaki, I did not mean to startle you."

"No it's fine."

"Very well I brought you some teat would you like some?" He asked moving the tray to one arm.

"Yes, please." _'It will hopefully calm my nerves' _He bent down placing a cup of tea on the other side of me since Pantera was occupying the other. "Thank you" He left after quickly bowing. Shortly after a heard that splashing noise again but this time it was much closer. I looked over to where Pantera should have been but she had disappeared. "Pantera!" I called but got only a loud splash in reply. Shit this was started to scare the hell out of me, was someone there or was this just my imagination making me think something bad was about to happen. I heard one more splash then **nothing **everything was silent other the running water.

'_..SHIT!" _I was totally panicking.

_**GrimmjowXD: Please review!**_


	3. Bathing

Ichigo's point of view

"You ok-"

"GAH!" I jumped and turned towards the source of the voice. It was Grimmjow the bastard sat there laughing at me. I glared daggers at the blue haired asshole. "Don't do that" I growled.

"Don't do what? Sneak up on you?" He grinned and leaned back against the side of the pool/bath resting his elbows on the edge. "To bad it's fun" He smirked and I went to lung at him again but then remembered what he had said the last time I did that and stopped. He laughed again and took a sip of the tea Shawlong had brought me. "Come here"

"What" I stared at him.

"I said come here" His eyes glinted dangerously and I did as told stand waist deep in the warm water before him. "Closer"

"If I go any closer I'll be sitting on you" I stated.

"That's the point" He waited for me to do as I was told and when I didn't he stood. Grabbing my wrist he turned and forced me partially onto the pools edge, so my ass was in the air.

"Wha-"

"Shut up, I warned you. Now Ichigo I do not like it when salves don't do as I tell them to" I started to shake and he released me, allowing me to slide back into the water. "Now I'll ask you once again come here" I hesitated but then did as asked and sat in his lap, knees on either side of his hips and facing him. "Good boy" He purred in my ear before He licked up the side of my neck making me shudder. He brought a hand up to playing with a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. I bit my lip to hold in the moan that wanted to escape. He licked down my neck before lapping at the hard nub. His teeth clenched and lightly pulled on it, electing a small moan from my lips.

"St-stop please" I tried to pull away from him but he bit down on my nipple and pinched the other, causing me to whimper. "Please let me go" I begged. His free hand traced my spine before rubbing small circles on me back.

"I'll let you go if you kiss me" I shook my head; I did not want to kiss this man. He chuckled and ran his hands down my chest and gripped the base of my dick. I fought to hold back a moan when he dug his nail in to the slit. I didn't want to kiss him but that would be far better than this, so I gave in.

"I'll kiss you just-Ahhh-just please stop" I cried and he stopped. I gulped and leaned into kiss him. Our lips connected and I opened my mouth to him when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. He sucked on my tongue and gripped the back of my head deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"Good boy" He praised allowing me to get up off him. "Where are the clothes Pantera brought you?" I pointed to where said clothes lay on the floor. "Put them on" I did as I was told; besides this at least put a layer of cloth between me and him if he were to grab me again. I picked up the clothes and released that it was just a pair of tight pants and no shirt. I sighed and slipped into the dark blue latex like material. "Pantera, lead him to my room and make sure he's comfortable" He grinned, as Pantera jumped from behind the bar and nodded her head.

"What do you mean by comfortable you-Ouch, what was that for Pantera?" I stared down at the feline that had nipped at me leg. She turned around and gestured with her head for me to follow after her. I sighed and followed, disregarding the question I was about to ask earlier.

Pantera lead me up a flight of stairs and down a stark white hallway until she stopped at a door and sat. "Right you can't open the door" I went to reach for it but she jumped up top of me. "What the?" She looked down at me and shook her head vigorously back and forth. "Is this not the room?" She shook her head negatively. "So this is the room?" A nod. "Then why are you stopping me from opening the door"

"Cuz' she doesn't want you to" A deep voice sounded from above. I stared up into dark brown pools. "Grimmjow will get mad if you don't do as he asked Pantera" The owner of those brown pools; a tall man with brown hair coming to about his shoulders said with a yawn. Pantera whimpered before hoping off of me. "Names Stark, I'm a good friend of Grimmjow's and you must be his new play toy" The man said with another yawn.

"I am NO one's toy" I growled as I stood up. The man laughed. "What!"

"You say that but just like a toy you know you can't do anything to stop-yawn-him from treating you as such-yawn" I just stared at him. It was obvious that Grimmjow could do whatever he wanted with me about there was no way in hell I was going to willingly be that assholes plaything. "Well if you keep that look in your eyes you might get lucky or-yawn-you might not" He turned and left. Pantera whimpered one more time.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" I patted her lightly on the head and opened the door. The room was large, a king sized bed sat in the middle with a night stand next to it. On the opposite side of the room there was a large dresser and a black comfy looking chair, which was currently occupied by a dark skinned, purple haired woman. I turned to Pantera. "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"It is the right room, Ichigo" The woman spoke her voice low and sounded kind of playful.

"How do you know my name?" The woman stood from her seat and placed a hand on her hip.

"Because Ichigo…Grimmjow has asked me to prepare you" She almost purred.

"What do you mean by that?" I glared into her golden pools as I awaited her answer.

"Well, I don't know really but he asked me to strip you, tie you to the bed, gag you and put a cock ring on you so you can take a guess" My eyes widen and I almost turned for the door. " Don't worry though Ichigo, he also instructed me to make sure that I didn't mark that beautiful body of yours. So that means the chains I'll be using have a cushiony fabric on them so they don't hurt your wrists" This time I did turn for the door only to have Pantera push on my chest and shake her head.

"You're the one that didn't want me to _enter _the room a minute ago so let me go Pantera" I tried to push her off but every time a managed to push her off her paws where right back on my chest again.

"She knows that if she had been the one stopping you from entering this room she would get in trouble not you but now since you are already in the and are trying to leave you would be the one getting punished. So no matter how much she doesn't want you to get hurt, there's nothing she can do" I turned back around and stepped back into the room. "Pantera, Grimmjow told me to tell you that after you dropped him off you could leave. You don't have to stay and watch" The woman's eyes tuned apologetic for a moment before turning playful once again as Pantera left, kicking the door closed.

"I'm not going to let you do that stuff so easily" I growled glaring at her.

"I didn't expect you too" She disappeared. "Ichigo…." I felt a pressure on my neck and felt my body start to move towards the floor and then everything went black.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well hope you joyed it, I'll try to update again soon. Please review :3 Oh and if you want me to update this before another story there is a poll on my profile asking which one of my stories I should update first. **_


	4. Bound

I walked into me bedroom to see Yuroichi tying one of Ichigo's ankles to the leg a three foot tall table that normally wasn't in my room. She glanced my way briefly before shifting over and tying the other ankle to the other table leg. "I thought you would be bathing longer Grimm. Just give me a minute and I'll be finished." I scanned the boy's naked form and smirked. The table was four feet in length just long enough so that Ichigo's body could be laid on it and have his limbs tied to the legs on the table, which is exactly what Yuroichi had done. Ichigo was naked, his tanned behind presented to me while the material covered rope forced him to lie on the table. I felt me cock twitch under the towel I had wrapped around my waist when my gaze landed on the vibrating plug that was stuck in his ass, emitting small buzzing noises and electing quite moans from the unconscious boy. My gaze moved along his tanned form until it stopped at the black ball gag in the boy's mouth, muffling those delicious noises coming from my new toy.

Grinning I walked to the white comfy chair in the corner and watched as Yuroichi slid a cock ring over my toys slightly erect penis. "I thought I told you to tie him to the bed? Not a table Yuroichi" She stood and faced me. "But this is way more interesting don't you think Grimm?" She grinned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh indeed it is and nice touch with the plug by the way" I grinned, showing my abnormally large canines to the beast demon. A cloud of white smoke appeared where the purple haired friend of mine had been standing. The smoke cleared and a black cat sat in her place. "I'm glad you like it Grimm" The cat purred in a masculine voice.

"So how long do you think till he wakes up?" I placed my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my head on my fist as I stared at the feline. It hopped into my lap, curling into a small ball and purred softly.

"Probably ten twenty minutes" The creature shrugged.

"I'm hungry" I stated, absentmindedly patting the feline in my lap.

"Want me to go get you something?" The cat looked up at me with a calculating gaze. With me there are to different meanings to that statement; one I could want like a piece of cake of something sweet or I could want blood. No one could every tell witch one I meant though whenever I say 'I'm hungry'. Luck for my human servants I wanted something sweet at this particular moment.

"Yes and a cup of vanilla tea would be nice" Yuroichi jumped from my lap and head for the door.

After the door clicked closed I stared out the window at the high risen sun. As odd as it would seem I enjoyed looking at the sun just as much as I did the moon. The sun may burn me if it weren't for the Gigi Szayel made for me so I could be out and about in the day time. It also reduced my cravings for blood so I didn't have to feed as often.

The door clicked open and Yuroichi placed a small plate of cake, little cat shaped cookies and some strawberries on the side table next to a hot cup of vanilla tea. I picked up a cookie and popped it into my mouth savouring the sweet sugary flavour of the treat. "While I'm off to play with Lilnette, Stark dropped her of a few minutes ago. I'm babysitting" I nodded and popped another cookie into my mouth.

The door clicked closed and a particularly loud moan erupted from the teen on the table. Muffled sounds came from the boy as he tried to break free of the bonds. "Not happening Ichigo" His head shock towards me and he glared into my blue pools. "Now now, you're stuck like that till I finish this here" I gestured to the plate and tea. "But if you promise to be good I might consider sharing this with you" His stomach growled and a laughed lightly as he blushed because of it and the position he was in. "So will you be a good boy and do as I ask if I let you have some of these" I waved a cookie around a bit before tossing it into my mouth. He simply glared and I shrugged, sipping my tea.

His stomach growled again and I looked over, hearing a sigh come from the boy followed by something that sounded like 'take this off please' His eyes locked with mine as he waited to see if I understood. "Do you mean the gag?" I raised a brow, he nodded. I stood and walked towards him, crouching by his head. There was drool dripping from his chin. I shook my head I had forgotten that you can't swallow with one of those in your mouth. "You bite me I bite you" His eyes widened before he rolled his eyes and nodded. I reached behind his head and unclipped the gag, removing from his mouth and placing it on the shelf under the table for possible later use.

"Define what you mine by be good?" He sounded only slightly annoyed but he seemed to have gotten used to the fact that he was naked on a table, which was good. I wanted him to blush because of something I did not because he was tied to a table naked.

"Don't bite me, don't hit my. Not that you could right now. Other than that feel free to fight back verbally or do your best not to react, that's fine" I shrugged standing up again. He seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds before his stomach growled once again.

"Fine, I'll be _good_ just give me something to eat I don't need hunger pains as well as the pain from whatever it is you're going to do" I grinned but than frowned when I didn't hear the buzz of the vibrating plug anymore. I moved around him to look at it and it had turned off. I picked up its remote and saw the timer on it. Oh that's why his not moaning any more. I flicked the plug completely off and placed the remote back down. "And what the hell is in my ass?" He growled glaring at me as I walked over to my treats, grabbed them and walked over to sit in front of his face.

"A vibrating plug, I'll leave it off for now" I grinned and held a cookie to his pink lips which quickly disappeared behind them. "You're lucky you put me in a good mood before and during your bath or I wouldn't be being this nice to you Ichigo" He devoured another cookie and rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass" I mumbled throw cookie, I chuckled lightly. He finished of the rest of the sweets and I placed them back on the side table.

"Let the fun begin" I grinned and he cursed under his breath. I flicked the on switch on the vibrating plug and he bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his lush lips. I stood in front of him and dropped my towel, revealing my hard cock to Ichigo's face. He turned his head away from it and I laughed, grabbing his hair, I forced him to face it. "Suck" I ordered and he clenched his jaw tight and glared up at me. Grabbing his jaw a forced his mouth open and slowly forced my dick into his hot cavern. Releasing his jaw, I thrust slowly in and out of his mouth. I didn't want to choke him but that was about it, my pace picked up and he started to actually suck on my dick instead of just letting it move in and out of his mouth. "That's it Ichigo" I growled and forced his head all the way onto my member as I came. Surprisingly he didn't cough when a pulled out nor did he spit it out, he had opened his throat when I came so he didn't choke on it. Smart.

"I fucking hate you" He spat and bit his lip holding in another moan. I crouched down again and tilted his chin up. "You're really cute you know that" He was about to retort when I smashed my lips into his. I pulled away and stood, walking behind him, removing the plug. I leaned over him placing three fingers in front of his mouth; my other hand squeezed his ass.

"Go to hell" I chuckled.

"Already am, now suck or I'll take ya dry" He shuddered and took my fingers into his mouth, covering them in a good layer of saliva. I removed them and shoved one into his ass, thrusting it in and out a few times before add a second and scissoring the two. A small moan escaped his lips as a brushed his prostate. I added a third finger and thrust it into his prostate electing sweet muffled moans from the boy. Removing my fingers I placed the tip of my penis at his entrance and thrust in up to the hilt.

"GAH-T-that h-hurts…." He groaned, his whole body tensing at the sudden pain. I pulled out and thrust back in hitting his prostate dead on and receiving a loud moan as reward. "God-I hate you-AHHH" A moan cut him off as I picked up my peace. "Need to-" He groaned as a continued to thrust.

"Need to what?" I grunted, holding his hips and thrusting deep inside his tight warmth.

"Cum-AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in more pain than pleasure. That's when I remembered the cock ring and reached down slipping it off his painfully hard length. I thrust deeper and faster into him as I felt my climax getting close. "Gonna-gonna-AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed out his release, thrusting a few more times I grunted out my own climax. I took a minute to catch my breath and then pulled out of his warmth. "I….Fucking…Hate….You…..Asshole…." He growled between pants and I chuckled, slapping him on the ass. He glared at me as I moved around untying his libs from the table.

"Come here" I said, picking him up off the table bridal style and carried him over to the bed, placing him on it. "See it ain't so bad?" I sat on the bed near his feet.

"Why where you so…gentle? I expected you to be extremely rough" I grinned.

"Like I said I can be nice or I can be very mean" He glared at my answer.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hehehe hope you liked it! :# Please review your reviews make me so happy. **_

_**Grimmjow: And if she's happy I get to play with Ichi some more *grin***_

_**Ichigo: Fuck my life **_

_**Review! Peas! **_


	5. Vampire

I sighed running my hand through my hair. Ichigo lay beside me, his chocolate pools shinning with rage. I cracked a grin. This kid, he is like no human I have ever met. Unlike most if there is even the slightest chance for him to fight back in anyway he'll take it. Though at the same time he is smart enough to realized when he should make a deal to make thing easier on him. A chuckle rumbled deep in my throat as I thought about how he had made the deal with me earlier, the sound caused the boy to raise a brow. As simple as that deal was it probably did save him some discomfort. No need to have both hunger pains and a sore ass I guess.

I glanced at the teen lying beside me. His tanned legs laying one on top of the other knee bent slightly to over his manhood. One arm slumped over his side, the other propping his head off of the white sheets. His orange locks sticking to his forehead from the sweat that had accumulated there during the resent activities along with the thin coat that covered his abdomen. He looked so beautiful….hum beautiful? It's been a long time since I last described something as such a thing; beautiful.

His figure shifted drawing my gaze back up to his chocolate eyes. Shifting again he began to sit up while desperately trying to keep his lower half invisible to my azure pools. Another small chuckle erupted from my throat. Even after what I just did to him he is still so concerned about me seeing what down there; silly boy, I have seen it twice now and will be seeing it again in the near future.

I turn to the clock on the bedside table. It was already eleven fifty. _'All most time for lunch, I should probably let the kid get dressed before bring him down stairs to get something to eat'_ with that thought a decided to humour him and grab him something to wear. I moved to the dresser on the far side where a pair of black leather pants sat. I assumed Yuroichi had placed them there after having removed Ichigo's old attire. I tossed them over my shoulder and stayed facing away from him. "Get dressed and then we'll go down stairs for lunch" I heard the sheets sift and an 'Um?' "You can go into the bathroom to do so" I released a sigh. The door to the bathroom clicked closed behind me followed by the sound of the lock sliding into place. Turning towards the bathroom door I shook my head. If I had wanted to get into that bathroom, that lock was nowhere near strong enough to stop me from doing so. I could snap it just as easily he could a twig.

Moments later the door clicked open and Ichigo stepped out clad in the skin tight leather pants just as I buttoned my pants. His chest remained bare but he didn't seem to care. I guessed that pants with no shirt, was all the clothing he had been allowed to wear when he was being trained. His unruly orange hair no longer stuck to his forehead and the sweet had been wiped from his form.

"Can you stop that" My eyes met his at the sound of his light baritone voice.

"Stop what?" I ran my tongue over my dry lips wetting them as a flame ignited in his chocolate orbs.

"Ogling me"

"I'm not ogling you" I slowly looked him up and down one more time just to annoy him and it worked, his eye twitched. "I'm admiring you" I corrected licking my teeth as my gaze drifted back up to his now flaming glare.

"You're a dick" He growled, arms crossing over his chest.

"Yeah but you know you like it" He face flushed and a barked out a quick laugh. "Come on kid lets go get lunch eh?" I tilted my head and slid my hands into my pockets. He rolled his eyes back headed for the none the less.

We reached the kitchen slash dining room and Vex stood over the stove cooking what smelt like grilled cheese. Ichigo sniffed and hummed pleasantly beside me. I guessed I don't need to ask what _he _wants for lunch. Without turning away from the stove Vex asked what I would like for lunch. "I guess grilled chesses" I slid onto one of the wooden stoles lining the Island in the middle of my large kitchen. Ichigo moved to sit on the complete opposite side from me and I let him but only because I wouldn't have to turn to look at him this way.

"You guess? That's not like you Grimmjow. You normally know exactly what you want" Vex flapped to finished sandwich onto the plate he had set beside the stove then moved to the fridge.

"Yeah well I'm not really hungry for _that _kind of sustenance right now any way. It's for Ichi here" He placed a juice box next to the plate. His blood red eyes locked with me azure ones before shifting over to Ichigo.

"I see" He looked back at me then to Ichigo a few more times before he smirked at me. "Who should I feed fist you or….?" I rolled me eyes at his playful tone and pointed to Ichigo. "Alright" Just then Yuroichi walked in, grabbed the sandwich and juice then padded back out of the kitchen. I starred at Vex's pitch black hair before transferring it to Ichigo's orange mop. He sat arms crossed on the counter top, gaze glued to his hands.

"Hey" He glanced up. His eyes were calm and hard. "How come you haven't tried to get away yet?" He raised a brow then glanced back down at his hands like he wasn't sure why he hadn't tried.

"Don't know but something tells me I could try but I wouldn't get away" He scratched his forearm lightly before placing his hand back down again. "There's another meaning to hunger for you isn't there?" My eyes widened slightly, he sounded almost scared when he asked that.

"Yes" I watched him closely.

"What is it?" His toned had darkened and he still didn't look up.

"Thirst"

"For?"

"Blood" He flinched but his gaze remained on the counter top. Vex placed his food in front of him along with a glass of white milk. "Eat" My tone was soft. I knew people were afraid of Vampires but his fear was different. It was missed with something else…disgust maybe? I couldn't place it for sure but I was ninety nine percent sure that it was a fear mixed with disgust.

He moved to plate in front of him and took a bite. "Are you afraid?" I watched me finish off one half.

"Yes"

"Why?" He started on the second half and ex left the room.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're a Vampire" He half growled.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to eat _you_" He finished he grilled cheese.

"But you might" He sipped at his milk.

"Don't' piss me off and I want but you through that torture" He chuckled dryly.

"But you might still do it even if I don't piss you off"

"Unlikely now that I know the idea scares you" His head shot. His eyes seemed almost empty, broken even.

"I am not scared of you drinking my blood" He hissed, eyes still empty like he wasn't all here.

"Then what is it you're scared of?" His head fell and so did his voice.

"The memories"

"Hum?"

"The memories" He choked out. A tear fell to the counter top. He was crying? I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "Of what happened. What the monster did to…did to…." The tears fell faster, creating a small puddle on the Islands surface.

"Ichi-"

"He…It…killed them right in front of me….my….my parents and my…." He choked back a sob. "Sisters" I sob raked his body as he cried. I didn't need to hear any more to figure out what had happened. His whole family had been slaughtered by a vampire while he was forced to watch, helpless on the sidelines.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Sorry it's kind of short but I really wanted to get another chapter of this story up for you guys. I'll do my best to get another chapter up soon. I'm thinking I'll take a break from my other stories and focus on this one for now. You guys are the best, hope you like this chapter.**_


	6. Deal

The kitchen was quite except for Ichigo's almost silent sobs. I watch soundlessly as his body shakes slightly with each sob. I don't bother saying anything there is nothing I could say. What could _anyone _say to someone who has been through something as terrible as this? Even though I'm a sadistic bastard I wouldn't do something like that to another. I myself have not experienced the death of someone close to me in anyway but I have seen what it can do to even the most cheerful of people.

I close friend of mine, someone I considered to be me sister though we're not blood related had her family torn from her grasp. She had always been a cheerful ball of excitement. She used to talk a lot to but after her parents murder she so stopped talking almost all together. She hardly ate or went out to do things. We didn't spar anymore, she was rarely ever on her feet walking around. I tried everything I could think of to make her smile again but nothing seemed to work. By to months I couldn't think of anything I could do to try and help her but then I started to think of some of the things we used to do together the simple things that for some reason could change are mood instantly. As stupid as this is going to sound songs had always been something that helped her through stuff. So I tried to come up with a song and think god it worked as terrible of a song it was it worked and she smiled again.

I wonder if it would work for Ichigo too? Will if he laughs I'll hit him but might as well try. I took a slow deep breath before starting the slow lyrics of the song.

"_My friends stand beside me through the troubled times I face" _His head lifted just enough so he could see my eyes but his stead shadowed by his orange hair. _"Though that is true I can't be happy now, Sorrow fills my heart" _His sobbing stopped. _"But a friend stands holding out his hand and says, Life might be hard but as long as I'm alive, Things will get better, things will change, A time will come when sorrow your will reseed, A time will come when you can stand tall again, I won't let this sorrow consume you my friend_, _You will win the fight against yourself,_ _I won't let you die inside for I know,_ _You can still be happy_, _Smile for me oh dare friend of mine_, _Let go of the sorrow in your heart and come back to me"_ Ichigo gawked at me. His crying had stopped and he looked surprised.

"That bad huh?" He shook his head vigorously from side to side.

"No…It's just…Why?" He blinked in shock. I chuckled I do suppose that me singing at all would be shocking let alone singing something like what I just had.

"Didn't like seeing a man like you crying" He glared at that. "Oh and don't expect to _ever _hear _me _sing again cuz' it ain't gonna happen" He smiled then. It was a really nice smile; he should do so more often.

"Thanks" He stood grabbing his plates and putting them in the sink. "Uh?"

"Leave um' Vex will get them latter"

"Vex?" He turned to me with a raised brow.

"The guy he cooked your lunch" He nodded in understanding. "Sit, apparently I need to explain some stuff" He did as asked and I leaned onto the counter crossing my arms over it. "First things first, I lied before. I might nibble" His eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "Number two, I don't kill people…..unless they attack me first. That's the same with anyone else so don't you dare give me that look. Three, I only take a pint per person per day and I only need a pint a day. Different person each day. Four….." Damn why did I even think of saying this? He sat patiently waiting for me to finish. "I'll ask for your…."

"Permission" He supplied for me.

"Yes, before I drink from _you_" He smiled. Damn this brat he's making me go soft. "But" He frowned and I grinned. "You have to do something for me in return for _that _kindness"

"And that would be?" He eyes narrowed. My grinned widened. "Fuck yourself and let me watch" My tongue slid out over my teeth at that thought.

"No" He deadpanned.

"Then what do you have in mind then _Ichigo_" I purred his name and he glared at me.

"No complaints blow job" He could tell he didn't like this one bit, his whole body was tense.

"I can make you do that and It's hard to complain _while _you have a cock shoved down your throat" I smirked. "It's got to be something hard for me to make you do" He took a moment to think and then a smirk spread across his face. What is he thinking?

"I'll ride _you_" He purred. Hum, I like the sound of that. I licked my lips and nodded. "Deal?"

"Deal" This would be fun.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Alright guys, again sorry for the length I'll try to make the next chapter longer than these last two for you. Oh and the song, I wrote that, terrible I know sorry about that too. Well that Aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next one up soon. **_


	7. Blood and a friend

I stood getting Ichigo's full attention as I moved for the door. I gestured with me head for him to follow me. He complied, standing from his seat and following after me. As we walked I felt my throat get dry and my fangs lengthen behind my closed lips. I needed blood and I needed it now. I noticed Vex walking towards us from most likely the living room and signed in relief. Now I didn't have to go looking for him. "Vex" I called but it sounded more like a growl. He heard Ichigo's footsteps pause for a second before continuing but from farther behind me now. Shit.

Vex rushed to in front of me, worry written all over his face. He always got worried when I sounded like I did and he should to, it ain't good. It means I'm likely to lose control if I don't get blood and if I were to lose control…Lets just say there probably wouldn't be a house nor would anyone in said house be staying alive but who knows if it did happen maybe someone would get lucky. "Here or in a different room so Ichigo doesn't have to watch?" I moved to the nearest room, the laundry room apparently since there was a basket of closes by the door and a washer and dryer farther in. "Ichigo, wait out here please" Vex ordered nicely.

"Wait, is he going to-" My low growl cut him off, his eyes widening at how animalistic it sounded. I didn't waste another second before pulling Vex into the laundry room and slamming the door closed.

I fed quickly, taking only a pint but when I pulled back the hungry for blood was still there. Vex noticed the bloodlust in my eyes and ran to the back of the room and returned with one of the other servants. "My lord" I bit into the side of her throat, doing the same as I had with Vex but luckily this time when I finished I felt satisfied.

I opened the door and Ichigo's eyes widened again. "Wha-" I felt a small amount of blood slide down my chin. "Shit sorry" I lapped it up quickly.

"I'm fine by the way Ichigo. No need to worry" At that Ichigo relaxed again. "Well if you aren't in need of anything else Grimmjow, Yuroichi wants help entertaining Lilnette" With that said he disappeared down the hall in the opposite direction Ichigo and I were headed.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked once we started walking again.

"My room" He cursed under his breathe but I still heard it and chuckled. "Just kidding we're going outside, I have a friend who's coming over today" I heard a small 'oh' and then the hallway fell into silence.

The friend that was coming over is the same friend that I had written that song for She comes over almost every day to spar or just hang out. I normally leave it up to her what we do but today I thought I should introduce her to my little strawberry. Besides if I _didn't _she'd probably kill me. After I sang to her that one and only time she had started to get over her parents death and now she was back to her old self. She was hyper, childish and ready to fight every day like she used to.

We reached the outer field. The breeze felt wonderful as it blow over my exposed abdomen and the smell of the spring time air helped me relax. It seemed to have the same effect on Ichigo when he breathe in deeply and then exhaled slowing, his shoulder relaxing with the rise and fall of his chest.

The peacefulness was broken when a female voice cried "Get back here Pantera!" rather childishly. I rolled my eyes as Pantera bounded up to me and sat. The blonde girl behind her tried to stop and feel flat on her face. I chuckled, the girl lifted her head and glared at me. "Hey Shearia" Her face split into a large smile as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey ya Grimm" She chirped backing up and grinning childishly up at me. Her light filled gaze shifted to my left, falling onto Ichigo. "Oh, who's this?" She squeaked or that what it sound like anyway.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you" He held out his hand for her to shake and she did so. I swear I saw Ichigo wince when she shook it but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Shearia, nice to meet you too Ichi" She released his hand. "Grimm You've been nice to him right" She warned playfully.

"Of course" Ichigo made a noise that said other wise and Shearia quickly looked him over then nodded.

"So let me guess. You tied him to a table with fabric cover chains. Shoved a vibrating plug up his ass, put a cock ring around his cock. Forced him to suck you off then fucked him" She said as if she was reporting the weather. Ichigo's eyes widened and I laughed. Shearia, always knew what I had been up to and since every time I asked her how she knew, she said the same thing, 'I have my ways' and wouldn't give any more information past that. So I just stopped asking.

"H-how did you?" Ichigo stuttered, mouth agape.

"I have my ways" Yep still the same answer. "So have you managed to land a hit on him yet Ichigo?" She pouted when he shook his head. "Damn…Have you at least _tried _to hit him?"

"Yes, but he got electrocuted" She raised a brow. "Not by me. You know I hate those damn electric collars. The keeper did" Her mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded very slowly. "So what's the plan for today?" Her face lit up and mine filled with dread. Shit, what the hell did she have in mind?

"Just chill. What were you thinking?" She grinned, silently laughing at me.

"You-" She bolted. "SHEARIA! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I sprinted after her.

After about ten minutes of aimlessly chasing Shearia around the large field the three of us sat down in the grass. Shearia lay to my left, hands behind her head as she starred up at the clear blue sky. Ichigo sat to my right, legs crossed and arms behind him supporting his back. I sat crossed legged, elbow resting on one knee and head resting on the same hand. Shawlong had walked out and placed a platter of cookies, cakes and chocolates witch Shearia and I eagerly dug into; Ichigo however, not so much.

"Do you not like sweets Ichigo?" Shearia asked sounding more her age for once.

"No, I like sweets I'm just not hungry right now" He replied starring up and the cloudless sky.

"Oh…So Ichigo?"

"Hum?"

"You don't seem to hate Grimmjow. Why not?"

"Don't know and trust me I want to" Was I suddenly invisible to them?

"Yeah he has that effect on people. One minute h's a total ass and the next he's a pretty nice guy" She laughed.

"Yeah I guess he is like that" Ichigo agreed. I think ignoring me.

"Well, I must be off, pip pip cheery oh. See you tomorrow" She said with a British accent.

"Did she just speak with a British accent?" Ichigo stared as Shearia skipped away, literally.

"Yes, yes she did" I nodded.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I know you guys were probably hoping for a lemon but don't worry one IS coming up and question is WHEN? 0.0 **_


	8. FUCK!

The wind blew across the field making the grass sway. Ichigo sighed and fell back so he was leaving on his back, starring at the sky. His hair shifted as the wind blew over it and his eyes closed; at peace. I felt the thirst returning and thought about asking him if I could take some but when I saw how peaceful he looked I didn't want to disturb him. _'You're going soft Grimmjow'_ my inner voice growled and it was right. Something about this boy, no this man stopped me from being mean, from just doing whatever _**I **_wanted with him but what was it exactly that had this effect on me. It was pissing me off just trying to figure out what it was.

"Ichigo" I said after a minute of sitting, starring at his face.

"Hum?" His eyes opened and he up at me, one side of his throat being exposed as he turned his head to face my better. I licked my lips. I know he _wasn't _presenting his throat to _me _but god it really didn't help the fact that my body said he _was_.

"Um…" My throat felt dry. "Can I…" I leaned over him using my arms for support, my mouth just a breath away from the juncture between his throat and shoulder. His adams apple bobbed up and down as a swallowed. "Just a little…." I breathed; my fangs lengthening and my mouth open wide, prosed to bite. "Please…" My fangs just barely touched his skin. He gulped again but this time closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

My fangs sunk in electing a small moan? Yeah that was defiantly a moan. All regular thought processes shut down the moment his blood touched my tongue. I moaned pushing my fangs deeper electing yet another moan from Ichigo. I gulped down mouthfuls of his sweet tasting blood. I pulled away, lapping up the blood that continued to leak from the two small holes in his throat. I licked my lips removing any extra blood from my lips.

Fuck, he tasted amazing. I leaned up and met his eyes shining with…His lips connected with mine. His tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance and when I granted it his wet muscle instantly began to dance with my own. We fought for dominance and for course I emerge victorious. When the demand for air hit its peak I brook the kiss leaving a thin line for saliva between us.

"That was unexpected Ichigo" I purred into his ear causing him to shiver but not because he was cold. My usually crept onto my face and he blushed a bright red, looking at anything to avoid my gaze.

A chuckle rumbled deep in my chest. I jumped to my feet and scoped him up bridle style into my arms. "Wha-what are you doing?" I didn't think it was possible but he blushed even redder as a carried him back into the mansion and up to my bedroom.

I threw him forcefully onto the bed and as he recovered I removed my pants and jumped on top of him, earning a every manly yelp from the man beneath me.

"Time to keep to your end of the deal Ichigo" I husked making his eye go wide.

"Wha-" I slammed my lips into his cutting him off. Now that I had successfully distracted him I slipped his tight leather pants down to his knees before having to break the kiss in order to fully remove them.

I looked up at Ichigo to see his head was turned to the side, his breathe coming out in short pants as he tried to get control of himself again. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "You're so cute when you look like this Ichigo". I licked along the side of his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe making him moan. "That's it moan for my berry" I purred licking down his chin and then his navel until I reached a pert nipple. A deep moan escaped him when a flicked it with my tongue and proceeded to pinch it between my teeth.

"St-stop…..Please….AHHH!" He gasped as my free hand stroked the underside of his cock then moved on to fondle his ball sack. "AHHH….Don't…PleasEEEEEEE!" He moaned as my pushed my thumb into the slit, rubbing the per-cum over the head electing another delicious moan from my sweet berry.

"Now now Ichigo you know you like it so stop telling me to stop" I growled seductively running my hands along his inner thighs making him whimper. "Good boy" I drawled, rolling off of him and sitting against the back board. He looked over at me eye brow raised. "Put on a good show Berry" His eye brows shot up as realisation hit him. I chuckled. "Well, I'm waiting Ichigo"

"I…." He started but then stopped seeming to deem it pointless. He moved so he was sitting on his hands and knees before soaking three smooth digits in his saliva. His fingers positioned at his entrance before he slowly pushed one in, moaning at the sensation it gave him. He slowly moved it in and out a few times before adding a second one and shortly after he slipped a third in beside the other two.

I two minutes he was rock hard and moaning as he pleasured himself. I licked my lips at the wonderful site, I was rock hard as well and my dick was begging to by inside his tight heat. "That's enough berry" He paused and whimpered as he removed his fingers from himself. "Don't worry you'll have something _much _bigger than your fingers inside you momentarily" I purred. He turned and crawled on all fours till he was straddling my hips. I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away only a enough so that I could speak and whispered "So cut…" before releasing his chin and leaning back against the backboard.

Ichigo took that as his cue to lower himself onto me. I groaned as he did so, god he was still so tight, I loved it. I wanted to buck up into him but something inside my stopped it was the same fucking thing that was making me act so nice. Since my body wouldn't let me buck up and risk hurting him I settled for slowly rocking me hips causing him to moan loudly. "Grimm…" He breathed moving up and down along my shaft, slowly at first but as he picked his moans got louder and needier. I thought I would cum just from the sounds.

"Damn it" I groaned as his muscled tightened around me with his release giving me that final push over the edge as well.

He rolled off of me, lying next to me panting trying to catch his breathe. I slid down so I could lie down too, looking over at the sweat covered form of my lover…..Wait lover…._FUCK! _

Ichigo rolled over, snuggling into my side. "Love you" He breathed in his sleep.

'_FUCK!'_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there you have you lemon and hoped you like it. Love you guys! XD**_


	9. Becareful

_Grimmjow's point of view_

When I woke up again it as around midnight and Ichigo was still cuddled into me. The blinds on my widow where up letting the moonlight cover the room. I shadow appeared in the window and I wrapped my arms around Ichigo protectively.

"Calm down Grimm it's just me" Shearia's voice echoed throughout the room and the figure in my window sat down on the ledge. "Do you have a moment?" She asked, her voice oddly serious.

She was always hyper and cheerful She rarely spoke like this. "Yeah" I carefully moved Ichigo away and covered him with the covers before slipping out of bed and grapping a pair of pants.

"This way" She jumped from the window and I followed her without a sound. We moved swiftly through my yard until we reached the where the three of us had been sitting earlier.

"So what is it you wanted?" I asked.

She stood with her hands clasped behind her back as she looked thoughtfully up at the starry sky. She looked calm, completely relaxed but then her eyes locked with mine and for a second I thought I would die. Her eyes where filled with an anger and blood thirst I had never seen before.

"Tell me Grimmjow why is it you decided to buy Ichigo?" Her eyes never left mine as she waited for my answer.

Why was she asking me this? She had been so happy a few hours ago. So how come now she was so anger with me? But now that I think about it why had I bought Ichigo in the first place? Was it because he was feisty or because I was attracted to him or maybe something else? Ah hell I don't fucking know.

"I'm not sure…" She nodded and looked up once more.

"Grimm, that boy… He's not something you can just play with and then throw out. He's a human being and he has a family and friends that care about him. What you have one to him is wrong only if he means nothing to you and you mean nothing to him. If you care about him then give him his freedom and let him go back to has people who care about him the most and if he cares about you then he _will _come back to you" She looked back at me once more looking me straight in the eyes with a now saddened gaze.

"Why are you telling me all this Shearia?"

"Because what you've gotten yourself into is not something you want to be in Grimmjow" Worry flashed across her face as she said those words. "Just be careful Grimmjow okay?" With that she disappeared.

"Be careful … of what?" I said aloud.

"So she warned you huh?" a voice drifted across the open yard. "Heed that warning Vampire….or you won't like what happens. Let he boy go or else…" The voice vanished.

"Or else what….?"

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Really sorry for the length I'll make sure the next chapter is longer Promise but I have so many stories I have to work on-**_

_**Grimmjow: That's your own damn fault and you know it. **_

_**Ichigo: Give her a break and why are you complaining in all but three of her stories your get to fuck me! **_

_**Grimmjow: Riiiiiiiiiiiight… forgot about that. **_

_**Ichigo: how the hell did you forgot *huge fight between Ichi and Grimm starts***_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: So yeah I'll try to get the next chapter up soon along with chapters for my other stories. **_

_**Shearia: join her forum and you can Role play with me or fight against me k.**_

_**Link: Arrancar .forumotion .ca**_


	10. Truth

_The man grinned down at the small, chocolate eyed boy. The boy backed away, eyes wide as he stared at the pointed fangs protruding from the man's mouth. Fear ripped through the boy as the man stepped closer. The boy's father yelled and jumped in front of the man as he lunged forward to fast for the boy to see. Blood splattered the walls as the man tore at the fathers flesh._

_Three screams echoed in the small room and the man jumped at the three women hiding in the corner. The boy could do nothing as the rest of his family was torn apart by the monster._

Ichigo jolted wake, sitting upright, his eyes wide as they frantically scanned the room. His eyes landed on a small, pale man in the dark corner beside the oak dresser. It wasn't Grimmjow, and Grimmjow didn't appear to be in the room at that moment.

"Who are you?" He calls out to the man, voice shaky as he tried to calm himself.

The figure chuckled, golden eyes glinting in the moon light. "That's not important." The figure approached the bed his pale skin and white on black clothes becoming fully visible to Ichigo, an amused smirk ever present on his face.

Ichigo scowled darkly up at the man, all fear gone. "What do you want?" He growls.

The man chuckled again. "We're here ta get ya."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "We're?" He asked looking around the room again.

"Yes_ we_ are here to take you back home, Prince Kurosaki and to take Lord Jaggerjack back to the palace for his punishment."

Ichigo's head snapped to the open window. A man with snow white hair and icy blue eyes stood, leaning against the wooden pane, head turned so his gaze focused on the chocolate brown pools of the unknowing prince.

_**Outside in the yard**_

A strong gust of wind whipped the green branches of the single tree, covering up the sound of approaching footsteps. Grimmjow paused to look up at the moon, letting the wind blow his hair forcefully to one side. A sent wafted up to his nostrils and his head shot to the left. His blue eyes scanned the darkness until they landed on a shadow near the edge of the surrounding forest. He tilted his head to the side. _'What's she doing here?' _ He thought, instantly recognizing the dark braided hair dangling at the shadows sides.

"You are to come with me Grimmjow Jaggerjack." The shadow ordered across the wide space between them.

"For what reason Soi Fon?" He called back eyes narrowing at the petite woman.

Soi Fon appeared before Grimmjow, and scowled up at the taller man. "To be punished for your crime against the king."

"Huh?" Grimmjow raised a brow questioningly.

Soi Fon sighed. "That boy you have up there," She pointed to Grimmjow's bedroom window. "is Ichigo _kurosaki_, son of Isshin _Kurosaki_, our great king" She explained. Grimmjow gulped, seat forming on his brow. "Are you going to come quietly or do I have to force you?"

Grimmjow calmed himself and gestured to the window with his thumb. "What's going to happen to Ichigo?" Soi Fon raised a brow then shrugged to herself.

"He will be brought to the palace and reunited with his family after being torn away from them after that terrible even eleven years ago…Now will yo-"

"Yeah I'll go with you." Grimmjow said with a sigh.

"NO GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo's voice ran out over the yard. Grimmjow instantly jumped into action. He was through the window and tackling the albino who was grabbing at Ichigo; whom was pushing himself up against the head board, blanket just barely covering him, before Soi Fon could blink.

Grimmjow growled and bared his teeth at the pinned albino. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He roared.

"Well ain't ya a scary lil' kitty cat~" The albino teased. Grimmjow growled louder, tightening his grip on the albino.

"Jaggerjack, Shirosaki enough." Soi Fon ordered, appearing next to white haired man in the window. Grimmjow turned his head to glare at the aggressive woman. "Both of you come with me now, and Hitsuguya explain to Ichigo what is going on then bring him to the palace." Toshiro nodded.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo scowled.

"We're her to pick you up and bring you back home to your family an-"

"My family was killed right in front of me eleven years ago…" Ichigo's head dropped.

Toshiro's icy gaze and he shook his head. "No, they didn't. Unohana got there shortly after you and the killer run off and used all of her medical skills to save them…But only you father and sisters made it. I'm sorry" Ichigo's head rose so he could meet Toshiro's sympathetic gaze. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered his mother. "We looked everywhere for you, for eleven years without a clue, until two weeks ago. When Rukia got back from her rounds and said she saw someone that looked like you," Ichigo nodded, silently telling him to go on. "And that lead us here."

"But how were they still alive? No human c-"

"They aren't human Kurosaki…and neither are you, you're Vampires Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes widened and the tears stopped.

"That can't be true…" He breathed.

"But it is Ichigo, though you and your sisters are different from other Vampires. You three don't have to drink blood until you reach a certain age and you don't stop growing until that time."

"But that still means at some point a will have to…" Ichigo choked on his words and they died in his throat.

"Sorry but yes…" Toshiro offered a smile and added. "but don't worry you won't have to drink from human's. We have people who are willing to give us small amounts of their blood, so it's not as bad as you think."

"Still it's…"Ichigo's head dropped again.

"You'll get used to it and it won't bother you so much. Now get dresses and I'll wait outside the door for you." Ichigo nodded. The door clicked shut and tears started streaming down his face onto his bare chest.

This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be a monster like the one who tore his family apart…

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Awe poor Ichigo, it'll be okay Grimmjow is still there for you. **_

_**Grimmjow: I'm probably about to get either killed on beat beyond recognition.**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Riiiiiight. Well Ichigo might be able to do something about that, being a prince and all. Well hope you guys forgave me for having to re post this chapter and hope you enjoyed this. **_

_**Grimmjow: Please review it helps remind her that "HEY BITCH PEOPLE LIKE THIS SO UPDATE!" **_

_**Ichigo: Just don't only put that **_

_**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. I Love You!

_Grimmjow's point of view_

The branches bushed harshly against my bare skin as I run through the forest towards Vampira; the Vampire king's castle. Soi Fon and Ogichi flanked me to make sure that I didn't try to run off. Like I would ever do that, doing that would be running away and that just wasn't the kind of thing I liked to do.

I knew I had done something terrible and it was just now really starting to eat away at me. I had hurt Ichigo and at first I hadn't cared at all but the feelings I had developed over the short time of being with the orange haired teen had change that.

Now my heart clenched when I thought about how I had forced the teen into something he wished to have no part in. I had scared him at first and somehow I had still managed to make the spirited boy fall in love with a demon like me.

I looked back on all the things I forced him to do and how I had scared him with my blood lust and dangerous needs.

Whatever Isshin Kurosaki had in mind I definitely deserved it.

_Toshiro's point of view_

Ichigo had exit Grimmjow's bedroom with quite careless steps, his eyes and face void of all emotion. My own eyes saddened at the site. He must have locked himself away somewhere deep in his mind to keep himself calm.

I gestured for him to follow me and he did so without complaint.

Outside the castle Rangiku Matsumoto was waiting for us. As we approached her, her head shot up to meet us with a joyful smile but that smile died when it landed on Ichigo.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes Captain?" She replied her worried gaze shifting to me.

"Carry Ichigo, he can not yet keep up with our pace." She nodded and turned to Ichigo. He nodded to her, silently telling her it was okay to do so.

_Normal point of view_

King Isshin sat on his throne, chin propped up on his fist as he stared at the large carved wooden doors. _'I can not believe Lord Jaggerjack would be so stupid as to harm my son let allow rape him! Yuroichi well be greatly rewarded for informing me of Grimmjow's betrayal.' _

The doors opens and Isshin is wrenched from his thoughts. His to twin daughters Yuzu and Karin enter the throne room. The more cheerful of the two; Yuzu holds a tray of tea for the three of them to drink while they await Soi Fon, Ogichi, Rangiku and Toshiro's return.

Isshin smiles at his daughter as she places a cup of tea on the small table beside the throne. "Thank you Yuzu."

Yuzu smiles at her father and then takes a seat next to Karin in one of the smaller throne like chairs. The rest of the tea is placed between the two sisters and Karin nods in thanks to her twin.

A nock comes from the other side of the door and Isshin focuses his gaze on it before curtly calling for whoever it was to come in.

The doors slid open and Soi Fon entered the throne room. She bowed to her king; one hand on the small of her back and the other crossing over her chest. "We have brought the traitor my king." She sated without looking up.

A low growl escapes the Vampire king at the mention of the blue haired traitor. "Bring him in." He orders, his voice gruff with barely contained rage.

"Right away my king." Soi Fon straightened and left the room only to come back in moments later only this time she was accompanied by Grimmjow and Ogichi.

Grimmjow was pushed onto his knees by the albino beside him once he was positioned directly in front of the Vampire King. Normally Grimmjow would have refused to do so but if he were to do so now his life would only come to an end quicker.

"Soi Fon. Ogichi. You may leave now. " Isshin orders politely from his throne.

The two worriers bow and leave without a word leaving the traitor to their king.

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow raises his head to meet his kings disappointed and furious brown eyes.

"Yes my King?" The blue haired lord replied.

"Care to explain was it is that you were thinking when you kept my son from me?" Isshin growled.

"I hadn't recognized his last name my king. If I had I would have brought him to you immediately." Grimmjow explained but knew to would do him no good he was as good as dead the moment he laid a hand on the orange haired teen.

"And since when are you a rapist Jaggerjack? Can you justify that?" Isshin asked, glaring daggers at the traitor before him.

"No no I can not, but I can say I regret everything I did to your son." Grimmjow could barely hold his head up any more. The guilt he felt was only getting worse as Isshin questioned him on his actions.

"Then you will accept you punishment without trouble?"

"Yes" Grimmjow replied with a nod.

_Grimmjow's point of view_

Was I ready to die? Will no but I did deserve to die. After what I did I probably deserved a worse punishment than death.

Isshin moved from his throne and remove his sword from its place next to the large wooden chair. I let my head fall as he came to stand beside me, sword raised, held tightly between his two callused hands.

"I have one request" I stated and Isshin paused to consider me plea.

The sound of water smacking the ground grabbed my attention for a moment until Isshin started to speak. "What is this request Jaggerjack?"

"Please make sure Ichigo is happy…" I practically begged as I looked up into shocked brown eyes.

I heard a soft bang from just outside the large wooden doors and a soft weeping. _'Ichigo…?'_

"After what you did you ask for that? Are you trying to trick me Jaggerjack?" Isshin growl his former shock dissipating quickly.

"The request is genuine my king….the truth is I….I….I…" I just could get those three wors o come out of my mouth. I wanted to say them but they just wouldn't come out.

"You what! Jaggerjack!" Isshin yelled in irritation.

"I love him!" The words just suddenly flew from my mouth in my desperation.

I heard a gasp come from the other side of the door.

Isshin looked to be completely shocked at this new information but once again he recovered quickly and once again raised his sword above my head. "He will be happy…" He said with finality.

Ichigo's voice echoed into my ears as the sword came towards my neck. "No not you too Grimmjow. I can't lose you to…"

Something inside me snapped when I heard Ichigo mutter those words through the thick doors. It was only then that I saw his tear filled eyes through the small opening between the doors.

My body moved of its own accord and I rolled out of the way of the falling blade. "Ichigo?" I called staring at the door as Isshin's sword slammed into the floor leaving a huge cut mark.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Sorry to end this chapter there and make you wait to see what Isshin does now but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed sooo this is where I decided to end it here. **_

_**Grimmjow: And since she refuses to say this I'm going to. Please review cuz she feels really down right now because only one person reviewed her last Grimmy Pet chapter so if you could review to this story or that one or both it would put her in a much better mood.**_

_**Ichigo: oh and let her know how good or bad she did Grimmjow's emotions in this chapter she isn't so sure tif she did a good job or not. **_


	12. Punishment

_Grimmjow's point of view_

"Ichigo?" I called staring at the door as Isshin's sword slammed into the floor leaving a huge cut mark. Isshin's eyes stared at the door in shock and then turned to me. He wasn't going to let me go I knew that but that didn't stop me from trying. All that mattered to me at the moment was that Ichigo was crying and I didn't want him to.

I darted to the door as Isshin brought his sword down once more. It cut my cheek but I made it past him and was at the door in seconds. "You can't die too…I don't want to lose someone important to me again…not again." Ichigo cried.

Grimmjow burst through the doors and stared down at Ichigo. "How can you…?" Grimmjow sighed and a small smile formed on his face. "Hum I guess that is just like you…You're too kind for your own good and I'm a freaking asshole." Grimmjow said and knelt in front of Ichigo who in turn looked up at the man he had somehow fallen in love with. "I raped you how can you love me? How can you _not _want to see me dead? I did the evilest thing anyone could ever do and you don't hate me for it. Why?" Grimmjow asked staring into the still teary brown eyes of the man he defiled.

"Because despite that you were kind to even if you were cruel at times. You fault bad when you scared me _you _cared for _me _and that made me want to give you a second chance and when I did you were kind and care. Sure you're an asshole but you're a nice asshole." Ichigo explained and looked over at his father whom he thought was dead. "I won't be happy if you kill him." Ichigo stated firmly and his father's eyes widened.

"But he raped you son…" Isshin reasoned. "He needs to be punished."

"Then let me punish him." Ichigo suggested firmly his tears and sadness long gone and replaced for determination. My eyes widened how did Ichigo plan to punish me?

Isshin stared at his son and let his sword rest at his side. "And how do you plan to do that Ichigo."

Please don't say what I think you're going to. "By returning the favour." My head hit the wall as I cursed my situation.

I heard Ichigo chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. "You'll what!" Isshin exclaimed and I turned my head leaving it against the wall as I did so.

Isshin's eyes were do wide it looked like his eyes balls would pop out and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I'll return the favour I don't Ogichi would have a probably with it." Ichigo said with an innocent tilt of his head.

"WHAT! No not happening! Not with that bastard!" I growled starring in shock at Ichigo. I had thought he would do it himself but no he was going to get that bastard Shirosaki to do it.

"Hin, wha's so ba' abou' lil' ol' me?" Shirosaki teased as he rounded to corner. Fuck my life! I banged my head on the wall again, it was the only thing I could do to stop myself from hitting someone.

"Well I guess that's fin-"

"You bastard that's rape and you were just going to kill me for raping your son and you're going to have me raped what the hell kind of fucked up logic is that!" I screamed staring wide eyed at my king and Ichigo burst out laughing. "Stop laughing you brat!" Ichigo only laughed harder and his laughed was joined by Shirosaki's metallic laugh. "Both of you stop laughing!" I growled, teeth barred but the two ignored my and continued to laugh.

"Okay that's enough, Ichigo you will be in charge of Grimmjow's punishment and for the time being Grimmjow you are stripped of you lordship." I nagged my head on the wall one more time and resigned myself to my fate.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I know it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up so but I'm hoping to update Grimmy pet or another one of my story before I do so. Please review! :D**_


End file.
